


only you

by Lunarmoon12



Category: Original Work, Richard Randall's Diary
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Romance, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarmoon12/pseuds/Lunarmoon12
Summary: in which richard admires his boyfriend





	

**Author's Note:**

> heyo :D this is my first fanfiction on the archive, this was originally posted on another site but was moved here for valentines day ♥
> 
> the characters are based off of a random generator site and developed into something even more c;
> 
> i hope you enjoy this short oneshot! ( if this is ever even read at all )

Him.

 

Clarke.

 

My one and only.

No one makes me feel how he makes me feel. I love him so much...I would do anything to make him happy..

_________________

Richard's eyes fluttered open slightly. The evening sun casted light on the grass through the branches. The birds sung their evening love songs to each other.

Infront of him sat his boyfriend, Clarke. His back was turned towards him. He was probably watching the sunset.

Clarkes curly hair blew with the wind and trailed behind him.

He was so beautiful.

_________________

Clarke looked over his shoulder at Richard and smiled.

...

"Hey, good afternoon." He said in that hushed baritone voice of his, Turning around to face him.

Richard looked up at Clarke from his position on the ground, his cheeks flushed a deep rose color.

"Ah, oh, uh....H-hey.." He stuttered slightly.

It seemed like everytime He tried to talk to Clarke, he always felt nervous for no reason.

It wasn't just butterflies, it was the whole zoo doing flips in his stomach when he looked at Clarke. Everytime, Everyday.

He feels like he has an obsession or something..

But...this is what love is, right?

_________________

It's fairly early in their dating relationship by now. They haven't even had their 'First Kiss' yet.

...

Clarke chuckled lightly.

Everytime he laughs, the stars twinkle a little brighter in space. His voice is like an angel.

He was so adorable, so perfect, so amazing.

"You're hilarious Richie..." Clarke looked into his eyes.

...

Another thing Richard was creepily obsessed with, His eyes.

Those pale bright green eyes of his. Whenever he looks at him with those eyes, it feels like the world stops moving and everything is still. Those eyes shine brighter than the sun.

He'll do absolutely anything to keep them that way. Clarke deserves it.

...

"Aren't you...tired?" Richard said concerned about his boyfriend.

"...I'm alright for now.." Clarke trailed off, scanning Richard's face for a hint of something.

Clarke crawled closer to Richard before silently climbing atop of him.

He laid his head on his chest and inhaled deeply.

...In a matter of seconds, He was already asleep.

I think...

Maybe he's just resting.

_________________

His dark olive skin, his curly locks, his personality...everything, everything was perfect about him.

Richard can't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but him.

_________________

The sun was just starting to go to the underside of the world from where they were. The sky getting darker by the minute.

Richard sighed peacefully. He just wanted to stay like this forever.

_________________

"...Well, i guess we better start heading home, right?" Richard reluctantly said, gently nudging Clarke.

Clarke looked up at him, his eyes fluttering open. The last bit of sunshine shone in his irises casting a hazy green lighting along the grass.

Richards face felt hot again as he gazed into his eyes, a loving look of awe painted on his face.

"Heh, we actually should go home." Clarke stood up with a tired struggle. he then proceded to stretch. Richard did the same. They started walking, holding hands all the while as they left.

Clarke was the only one who made Richard feel safe and important and loved and respected these days.

 

Only him.


End file.
